


Let Me Love You

by drowning_in_coffee (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I had to write, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, chan2min, idek if anyone else ships this, me and a friend started shipping it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/drowning_in_coffee
Summary: Jimin can list out at least seven reasons why dating as an idol was a terrible idea - and those are just from the top of his head. He'd even made a proper handwritten note before debut and stuck it on the inside of his cupboard door, just to remind himself not to go around and land himself in love. (Hoseok had found it a few days later, and ridiculed him for it, even going as far as to sticking it against the fridge). See, the way Jimin sees it -1. Dating as an idol is temporary.2. It could potentially ruin your entire career (and in his case, six other people's as well).3. It is way too much effort.4. All the hate mail against you.5. All the hate mail against your significant other.6. The inability to go on actual dates with said significant other.7. And lastly, just the huge gaps of time where you don't meet them and the only bed action you get is with your hand.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The KBS song festival interview is the sole reason why this ship (a raft, more like) is a thing for me.

Jimin can list out at least seven reasons why dating as an idol was a terrible idea - and those are just from the top of his head. He'd even made a proper handwritten note before debut and stuck it on the inside of his cupboard door, just to remind himself not to go around and land himself in love. (Hoseok had found it a few days later, and ridiculed him for it, even going as far as to sticking it against the fridge). See, the way Jimin sees it -

  1. Dating as an idol is temporary.
  2. It could potentially ruin your entire career (and in his case, six other people's as well).
  3. It is way too much effort.
  4. All the hate mail against you.
  5. All the hate mail against your significant other.
  6. The inability to go on actual dates with said significant other.
  7. And lastly, just the huge gaps of time where you don't meet them and the only bed action you get is with your right hand.



The last point alone had been enough for Jimin to completely swear off dating throughout his whole career. It seemed like a fair enough commitment back then, because he'd been a teen with raging hormones, a ridiculous sex drive and fear of commitment as well as the inability to comprehend what actual sacrifices meant in a relationship. Looking back, that had been an utterly stupid oath. Jimin broke his No Dating Policy three years after his debut and, he broke it _hard  
_

 

 _“Taemin_ and _Chanyeol?” Namjoon asked, as if he couldn't believe the words Jimin was saying, “You're dating both of them?”_

_“Yes,” Jimin answered, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as if he wasn't increasing Namjoon’s blood pressure with each word._

_“That's...great but...”_

_“We know it's risky and shit,” Jimin said, knowing full well what Namjoon was going to say, “But we've thought it all out. We're being responsible, hyung, I promise.”_

Okay so, _maybe_ they'd started out a little irresponsibly. Getting drunk at an award show after party and then making out in a damn bathroom stall right there wasn't exactly the most thought out decision Jimin had ever made. But _god_ , Taemin had been right there, body pressed up against his back as they danced to the music banging around them (Jimin swore it had started off as a dance off but somewhere along the way, it had turned into just plain dirty dancing and Jimin, absolutely did not mind). And then Chanyeol had come up to them, all but towering right in front of Jimin with a drink in one hand and Jimin could not resist reaching out and pulling him closer. Barely even two minutes later, they were piled in a cramped up bathroom stall with lips and hands all over each other. They'd been messy, and loud, with adrenaline practically having replaced their blood. In hindsight. that could've been dangerously disastrous but somehow, with ridiculously good luck, they'd managed not got caught and Jimin was still so very thankful about that.

 

_“What happened to the No Dating Policy?” Yoongi asked after a long stretched out silence._

_Jimin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Guess it's going down the drain?”_

The stupid No Dating Policy had been the only reason their relationship had taken way longer to come about than necessary. Jimin wore his heart on his sleeve most of the time but if he wanted to close off his emotions, you could basically try to throw a grenade and drive a bulldozer _simultaneously_ through his walls and they'd still remain straight upright without even a crack (Jimin considered it a talent, everyone else insisted he had “emotional issues”). After the whole after-party make out session, Jimin just… shut off. One night stands with other idols was one thing (also a thing he'd done a bunch of times so he didn't have any issues with that) but this thing with Taemin and Chanyeol felt...different. Too overwhelming. He _felt_ \- and he felt something more than an insane orgasm ripping through his body - and he'd immediately heard the huge blaring red sirens around his head screeching, _“No Dating Policy.”_

Naturally, he shut off. Ignored their calls and texts, blocked them out of his life because he was way too much of a _coward_ to face things like an actual goddamn human for once. It hurt like a fucking bitch to ignore them, to hear his phone chiming constantly with their desperate attempts to reach him and being able to do absolutely nothing (he could've just blocked them, but in his own twisted way, it was… comforting, to know they were still trying). Until one day, his phone didn't blow up with notifications, he didn't have a single call or text from either of the pair and he knew they'd given up and that _should've_ been a relief but it just… it felt like he'd had a knife stabbed into his heart all this time and someone just came in and twisted it around to play with his pain. It fucking _broke_ him.

 

_“You like them,” Taehyung mumbled in disbelief as he held a crying Jimin in his arms that night. It only made Jimin sob harder, nails digging into Taehyung’s bare skin where he clutched him._

_“Are you shitting me - you...” Taehyung detached himself a bit and looked down at Jimin, who attempted to suffocate his loud sobs now that they weren't being muted by Taehyung’s embrace, “You actually fucking_ like _them.”_

_Jimin’s didn't answer but he didn't really have to anyway._

_“Jimin...” Taehyung groaned, “God, you're an idiot. This is about that stupid rule of yours, isn't it? The whole no dating thing?”_

_He was met with silence again but he knew the answer to that as well. Jimin wondered if there was anything Taehyung_ didn't _know about him at that point._

_“Why are you like this?” Taehyung asked, sighing loudly but there wasn't any malice there. He let Jimin bury his face in his chest again, but he wasn't crying anymore._

_“Screw that damn policy of yours,” Taehyung was saying, “You've been thirsting after Taemin for like a year now. And you're straight up infatuated with Chanyeol. I thought it was just some random fanboying shit but damn, Jimin, this is so much more than that. You need to go sort out your feelings and fix whatever happened.”_

_Jimin hiccuped lightly, pulling back and said in a small voice, “I...kinda have shit all figured out now?”_

_“So, go tell them,” Taehyung said firmly but gently, “Fix the mess you created.”_

_“I -” Jimin licked his lips, then shook his head, “It's too late...”_

_“Bullshit,” Taehyung contradicted immediately, “It's never too late to apologise.”_

_“What about the group then?” Jimin retorted, “What about all the three groups? What happens to them if we -”_

_Taehyung hissed impatiently, “Stop trying to find excuses to avoid them! Just go fucking do it. Damn the consequences, we'll think of them later. And stop being such a god damn dumbass, Minie. Rules and policies don't work in real life because life throws shit at you that you never take into account when you make that stupid list. Just... do what feels right, y'know?”_

_Jimin stared at him, eyes still shining with tears and then he surged forward and hugged Taehyung tightly, tight enough that Taehyung physically felt his breath knock out of him._

_“You grew up way too fast, Tae.”_

_“We're the same fucking age, asshat.”_

 

Had Jimin been smart, he'd have gone right to the two and apologized as soon as possible. But Park Jimin was, in fact, a whole ass idiot. He wallowed in his self pity for another four days and only after careful planning did decide to finally apologise. Had Jimin been _normal_ , he would've just gone over, sat them down with a cup of coffee and explained himself. But in addition to being an idiot, Park Jimin was also extra and a fond lover of gifts. Which is why he started sending them flowers, and chocolate bouquets - two exact same ones at each of their places - accompanied with some sort of note, usually apologies but he'd drift sometimes and write some sappy shit.

It was a month after that Jimin finally saw Taemin again. He just showed up at the elder’s apartment, dripping wet  because he had to run from the bus stop to the building without an umbrella in the pouring rain.

 

_“My place is overflowing with flowers,” was the first thing Taemin said after a whole minute of just staring at Jimin in silence._

_“I'm… sorry?” Jimin said hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly._

_“What do you want?”_

_“I…” Jimin shuffled around his feet, “I fucked up, hyung, I_ really _fucked up -”_

_“That's putting it very lightly,” Taemin interrupted coldly making Jimin wince at the icy tone, “You ignored us completely for two whole weeks, you refused to even acknowledge us at all and that hurt like a bitch, Jimin. And when we finally start to give up and move on, you decided to send us these stupid flowers and chocolates, as if they'd make up for a whole two weeks of pure radio silence!”_

_“I'm sorry!” Jimin cried, “I'm so fucking sorry. I was scared and stupid and I have - well, had, I’ve flung it out of the window now - I took this kind of an oath before debut that I wouldn't date and it worked fine until you two came along and fucked everything over because I fucking fell in love with both of you... and - well, I tried to run from it all because I'm a bloody coward - also because I couldn't ruin everyone else's career just because I had a crush - but it didn't work because you weren't a crush, it was way more than that and I was scared, damn it - I just... it fucked me up, hyung, it really fucked me up,”  Jimin squeezed his eyes hard, willing the tears threatening to fall, to go back in. Opening them back, he looked up at Taemin, vision still blurred by the tears but he didn't care enough to clear it anymore, “I... I'm sorry.”_

_Taemin stared at him... and stared... and stared. And Jimin just stood there under his gaze for what felt like eternity. Until -_

 

_“You complete idiot!”_

 

_Jimin’s heart dropped down to his stomach as Chanyeol stomped up to him from behind Taemin. He hadn't anticipated Chanyeol to be with Taemin. When he'd taken off from home, he'd decided he'd tackle them separately. Go for Taemin first and if that worked, he'd have Taemin’s help when talking to Chanyeol. So yeah, he'd been prepared for Taemin but seeing Chanyeol with him shifted the ground under his feet a bit._

_Chanyeol backed him up until he hit the opposite wall of the corridor._

_“You utter dumbass.” Chanyeol grit out as he stood before Jimin, and for the first time since he'd known him, Jimin felt intimidated by the way he towered over him. Jimin braced himself for whatever harsh words Chanyeol was going to spit out but instead… instead, he found himself roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a bone crushing hug._

_“Damn you, Jimin,” Chanyeol whispered but there wasn't any malice there; on the contrary, he sounded relieved. Jimin clutched the front of his shirt tightly, burying his face in his chest._

_“I'm sorry,” he choked out, “I'm really fucking sorry.”_

_Chanyeol seemed to have broken the dam for Taemin because the next moment he felt the latter wrapping an arm around his back as he snuggled himself into the hug. It was only when Taemin kissed the top of his head that he actually broke down crying._

 

Jimin figured, what's supposed to happen will happen. He tried to run but it caught up to him anyway. It took a little more time (and a lot more secret dates and chocolate bouquets) for Taemin and Chanyeol to actually trust him enough to not run away, but when it happened, it was simple and easy, like they were puzzle pieces born to fit together. All Taemin had to do was turn to him on a warm morning an hour after the three had spent lazing around in the sheets and say quietly, with his disgusting morning breath and still puffy eyes, “I - I’d really like for you to become official?” and Jimin had laughed, leant forward to kiss his cheek and replied, “Yes, hyung, I'd love to be your boyfriend.” only to be dragged over to his other side by Chanyeol who was demanding his own morning kiss.

They were sappy, and disgusting and stupidly in love and not one thing changed even after nearly a year of dating. Their schedules never matched up and Jimin found himself thinking about the seventh point in his old list a lot but then he'd sometimes come home to a chocolate bouquet waiting at his doorstep (half the chocolates would always have disappeared but Jimin never really cared) and Jimin decided the seventh point can go fuck itself. It was stupid, sending each other chocolates when they all were almost always on a diet but it's the thought that counts, he supposed.

There are times, though, when he really fucking wished to see them in person for once and not just through the little screen of his phone or laptop. Times when he wanted to feel their skin under his own fingertips, feel how warm and soft and alive they were. They weren't in a long distance relationship exactly but… they kind of were. It wasn't like they were that far away from each other and yet they felt like they were miles apart. As much as he hated to do it, Jimin reconsidered the god awful No Dating Policy on multiple occasions, wondered if it had been the right move to dump it down the trash and land himself in this...  _distant_ relationship when he could've probably been happier if he was still lonely.

But then, on some nights, just like tonight, he'd come home from practice to find his boyfriends curled up on his bed and Jimin would just… stop short. Stare at them. Try to soak in the fact that they were real, that they were right there and that they were _his._

“Chanyeol hyung came over an hour back,” Yoongi said, walking up behind him and standing beside Jimin in the doorway of his room, “Looked utterly exhausted, close to tears so I just let him crash on yours.”

Jimin licked his lips, “Did he say anything?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi said softly, turning to look at Jimin, “Said he missed you and Taemin.”

Jimin felt his heart clench tightly. Lost focus on everything Yoongi was saying after. He had to physically drag his eyes away from his sleeping boyfriends to hear what Yoongi was saying.

“I would've called you,” he said, “But you'd left your phone at home. I called Taemin, though, as soon as he crashed. Came to check up on them a while later but they've been like this ever since.”

Jimin turned towards Yoongi, then smiled and nodded, “Thanks, hyung.”

Yoongi sent back a little smile, patted his shoulder and said, “You don't need to thank me, kid. Just... go cuddle them. God knows you all need it.”

And he did just that. Thanking his exhausted self for still having a shower at the practice room, he just dropped his bag, shut the door behind him and climbed into bed beside Taemin, curling himself up around his back but staying far enough that they still didn't touch. Clenched his fists tightly, then relaxed and finally reached out to put an arm over his waist, hesitant at first, as if he was scared that the moment he touches him, the illusion will go up in thin air. But it didn't, Taemin remained solid and so did Chanyeol when he let his hand touch his waist. And Jimin couldn't help himself. He surged forward and buried his face in the back of Taemin's neck, arm looped over him and clutching Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Minie?”

Jimin hummed in response but didn't say anything. Taemin shuffled around so he was lying on his back now, looking at Jimin softly. Jimin let his head fall to his shoulder, kissing the skin where his shirt had slipped down.

“You alright?”

“Mmm...” Jimin scooted closer, throwing a leg over Taemin, “Just missed you.”

Taemin smiled, but didn't say anything, instead wordlessly offering his arm up for Jimin to pillow on. Chanyeol hadn't even opened his eyes, but he'd snuggled closer and had raised his hand up to run his fingertips down Jimin’s arms. He hadn't realised just how much he'd missed the feeling of their warmth around him, how it felt to have them under his skin, and hear their voices without being obscured by shitty network and the weird static that always laced their voices. So he snuggled in closer, let himself breathe in every bit of his boyfriends, forced himself to carve everything he felt into his heart so he could use it when the two weren't this close to him. But for the moment, they were together, and he couldn’t care less about what tomorrow morning will bring.

And yeah, Jimin could list out at least seven reasons why dating as an idol was a terrible idea. But he had Taemin and he had Chanyeol and he only needed those two reasons to forget every worry he'd ever had - because plans don't work and lists don't make sense - not when everything you've ever craved for, everything you've ever needed, is lying right next to you.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Also, while writing this, I realised Chanyeol is older than Taemin and that fact fucks me up so much for some reason.


End file.
